Currently, in order to connect two devices using Bluetooth, the devices must be paired by a user manually confirming the identity of the device(s) being paired. Specifically, the device to use must be put in discovery mode by pressing a button or opening a Bluetooth setting scene. Then, a user must enter a settings screen to select the discoverable device on the connecting device. For security reasons, the user may also be required to input a PIN in order to pair the devices via Bluetooth, precluding other devices from being paired without the user's authorization. Accordingly, pairing two devices over Bluetooth requires a number of user inputs, several of which are subject to user error, with its attendant drawbacks on consumer satisfaction, network efficiency, and security.
These and other drawbacks exist.